CONTRAST (repost)
by bowkickjump
Summary: Sungmin adalah hitam dan putih. Bagi sahabatnya, HyukJae, Sungmin adalah abu-abu. Persetan dengan apapun yang orang-orang katakan tentangnya. Kyuhyun sudah melihat keduanya. Bahkan melihat… merah./BL./KYUMIN.


Pagi ini Sungmin duduk tenang seperti biasa. Menatap lurus kedepan. Menunggu guru yang akan memasuki kelasnya setelah bunyi bel terdengar tujuh detik yang lalu. Ia tak bergeming, meski Donghae tengah menggombali dua gadis yang duduk didereten depan bangkunya, atau suara Changmin sedang bercanda dengan Jungmo yang menimbulkan suara-suara cukup ribut. Dan perlu diketahui, itu sungguh mengganggu Sungmin. Apalagi setelah Changmin yang duduk tepat dibelakangnya dengan meja single sebagai penghalang mereka sengaja menjulurkan kaki panjangnya. Membuat kursi yang Sungmin duduki bergeser kedepan. Salahkan tubuh Sungmin yang ringan -meski sebenarnya tubuhnya cukup berisi untuk ukuran laki-laki- membuat tubuhnya membentur meja didepannya yang juga ikut terdorong. Sungmin berusaha acuh. Ia hanya membenarkan posisi duduknya dan kembali duduk dengan tenang. Itu membuat Changmin tidak puas. Kakinya ia pandu kembali untuk mendorong kursi Sungmin. Sekali. Dua kali. Sungmin tetap tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap memilih memandang lurus kedepan menunggu guru datang.

Ia mendengus sebal, kemudian berujar yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan, karena ia yakin Sungmin dapat mendengarnya, "Ayolah Sungmin. Berbalik dan mengobrol denganku. Kau ini pendiam sekali. Tidak asyik tahu."

Sungguh, Changmin yakin sekali pemuda didepannya ini pasti mendengarnya karena setahunya Sungmin itu tidak tuli. Well. Dengan cukup brutal ia kembali menggerakkan kakinya dan membuat kursi Sungmin lagi-lagi terdorong kedepan. Membuat tubuh berbalut kulit putih lumayan pucat itu membentur meja hingga menimbulkan suara derit yang cukup memekakkan telinga. Changmin masih saja asyik menggerak-gerakan kakinya dengan brutal. Butuh seperkian detik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di bangku didepannya kini sudah berbalik berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Bisa kau hentikan kakimu?" Changmin dengan segera menghentikan gerakan kakinya. Ia bisa melihat mata Sungmin memandangnya dengan tajam. "A-aku h-hanya bercanda, Sungmin." Ucapnya sedikit tergagap. Jujur ia merasa gugup dipandangi seperti itu.

"Aku tidak suka bercanda. Jangan menggangguku lagi atau kupatahkan kakimu." Setelah mengucapkannya Sungmin dengan segera berbalik dan kembali duduk. Sedangkan yang dilontari dua kalimat dari bibir mungil Sungmin hanya terperangah dan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Demi Tuhan. Sungmin sangat menyeramkan tadi –menurutnya- tapi semua orang pasti setuju dengannya. Dalam hati ia merutuk dan bertekad tidak akan lagi mengajak Sungmin mengobrol. Apalagi mengganggunya.

Guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran sosiologi pagi ini dikelas Sungmin rupanya kini sudah berada didepan dan tengah menerangkan materi. Sungmin sedikit mendengus. Untung saja ia tidak ditegur karena menghadap belakang tadi. Namun tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut blonde memasuki kelas 3-7 –kelas Sungmin- setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu. Ia membungkuk minta maaf pada guru Lee dan mendapat isyarat untuk segera duduk ditempatnya. Jadilah sekarang Sungmin memiliki teman disisinya untuk pagi ini.

"Kau terlambat, HyukJae."

"Yah. Aku tahu, Sungmin. Aku tidur larut tadi malam dan bangun terlambat, jadi ketinggalan bus. Untung saja aku kenal betul mobil Siwon dijalan tadi, jadi aku menyetopnya untuk menumpang. Lumayan. Aku hanya terlambat limabelas menit tadi. Sebenarnya karena kugunakan untuk kekantin sejenak memakan sandwich keju."

"Tetap saja. Apapun alasanmu, kau tetap terlambat."

"Iyaiya." Eunhyuk mendengus. Baru tiga menit ia mendudukkan bokongnya, ia sudah disuguhi sesatu yang tidak ada manis-manisnya dari teman sebangkunya yang manis ini. Kalimat Sungmin yang kelewat dingin tadi cukup membuatnya sedikit jengkel. Sedikit. Hampir tiga tahun menjadi teman sebangku Sungmin membuatnya hafal bagaimana temannya yang satu ini. Jadi ia hanya memilih mendengus. Tangannya beralih mengeluarkan buku dan mengikuti Sungmin yang sudah fokus mendengarkan guru Lee yang masih menerangkan materi.

Dua puluh menit –kalau Eunhyuk tak salah hitung- sudah berlalu. Ia mulai merasa bosan. Lalu ia menguap. Dua kali. Menepuk-nepuk pipinya lalu menolehkan kepalanya kekiri, dimana yang ia tangkap lagi-lagi Sungmin yang masih fokus ke depan. Eunhyuk menatap ke depan lagi. Melihat guru Lee masih menerangkan materi membuat ia menguap sekali lagi. Cukup sudah. Ia sudah sangat bosan, kalian tahu?

"Min, min. Kau tahu mengapa guru Lee tidak menghukumku karena terlambat?" ia berbisik.

Tak mendapat respon apapun dari sosok disebelahnya, ia melanjutkan, "Karena marga kami sama. Sama-sama Lee. Kau juga Lee. Lee Sungmin. Jadi jika lain kali kau terlambat kau tenang saja, kau pasti tidak dihukum, Sungminnie. Asal kau terlambat hanya pada hari rabu. Kau mengerti?" ucapnya ngawur. Sungmin sedikit bergeming. Belum mendapatkan jawaban apapun, Eunhyuk menelisik apapun yang dapat dijangkau matanya. Ia melihat kotak kardus berwarna putih di laci meja milik Sungmin yang seketika membuatnya tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gusi indahnya.

"Uwoh, Sungmin. Kau mendapat pesanan kue lagi? Siapa kali ini yang memesan?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan menggumamkan nama 'Kyuhyun' dengan singkat. Mendengarnya Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk paham dan semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Ia paham. Paham sekali bahwa Kyuhyun adalah pelanggan utama kue yang Sungmin buat sendiri. Sungmin tidak mempunyai usaha kue atau apapun. Ia hanya senang membuat kue dan bersedia membuatnya jika ada yang memesan. Dan Kyuhyun… dengan segala alasan akan meminta Sungmin membuatkannya hampir tiap seminggu sekali. Dan Eunhyuk akan memekik bahagia karena ia bisa menikmati kue nikmat buatan Sungmin tiap kali Kyuhyun memesan dan membagikannya padanya.

Eunhyuk merasa bosan kembali setelah lima menit berjalan. Iseng ia menumpukan tangannya dan memandang wajah Sungmin dengan lekat. Pada awalnya tingkah Eunhyuk Sungmin abaikan. Tetapi beberapa menit berlalu Eunhyuk masih belum merubah posisinya menunggu respon yang Sungmin berikan. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin berdecih lalu mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Eunhyuk dengan cepat membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mengahadap kedepan dengan kikuk.

"Aku membawa pisau di laci lho, Eunhyukie."

 **.**

 **CONTRAST**

 **Summary : Sungmin adalah hitam dan putih. Bagi sahabatnya, HyukJae, Sungmin adalah abu-abu. Persetan dengan apapun yang orang-orang katakan tentangnya. Kyuhyun sudah melihat keduanya. Bahkan melihat… merah.**

 **.**

 **Repost. Just repost.**

 **Kiyoko Yamada present.**

 **.**

Dua jam sosiologi, satu jamnya untuk materi yang membosankan, sudah selesai. Sudah selesai karena Sungmin sudah mendengar bel pergantian jam berbunyi, baru saja. Eunhyuk sudah sangat bosan. Bosan sekali. Perhatian penghuni seisi kelas sempat terfokuskan pada bunyi bel elektronik seolah dentangannya adalah pengukur waktu dewa untuk mengantarkan mereka pada jam yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Jam istirahat dan pulang, tentu saja. Guru Lee, Lee Kangin, menyadarinya. Menyadari antusiasme murid-muridnya akan mata pelajaran yang mau tak mau wajib ia sampaikan, kian menipis tiap detiknya. Yang benar saja, masih ada waktu satu jam untuknya mengisi dikelas ini. Jadi ia memutuskan.

"Murid-murid, waktunya permainan." Guru Lee menepuk tangannya mencari perhatian. "Permainan pertama, ikuti aturannya sesegera mungkin supaya kelas dapat saya tinggal kurang dari satu jam kedepan." Dan semua memperhatikan.

"Kedua?"

"Memutar! Well, buat lingkaran dikelas ini lalu duduk. Siapkan kertas dan pena. Itu saja." Serempak semua melaksanakan. Patuh, teringat aturan pertama yang dibuat, tak kurang dari lima menit semuanya sudah siap.

Lee Kangin memulai komando permainan...

"Letakkan telapak tangan kalian di atas kertas, gambar mengikuti sisinya. Lalu tulis nama kalian di pojok atas." Semua mengikuti, dan kertas yang telah mereka siapkan sebelumnya sudah ternodai dengan tinta pena. Membentuk telapak tangan masing-masing.

"Lalu kalian berhitung. Sesuai komando. Saya yakin, berada di tingkat akhir kalian sudah pandai melakukannya." Kangin terbahak tiba-tiba. Mencoba membuat lelucon.

"Putar kertas dihadapan kalian menurut komando. Mengikuti arah jarum jam." Semua masih memperhatikan. Tak peduli dengan lelucon yang tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Tiap akhir hitungan... dan berhenti. Lihat siapa nama temanmu, kemudian tulis sifatnya yang kau ketahui. Mengerti?"

"MENGERTI!"

"Bagus." Kangin melirik arlojinya sekilas.

"Dan dimulai dari hitungan... lima!"

Kemudian kertas berpindah, bergilir mengikuti hitungan, dan berhenti di hitungan sesuai komando, angka lima. Menuju angka lima mereka semua berhitung bersamaan. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima. Lalu menulis sifat temannya yang diketahuinya menurut nama yang tertera. Lalu komando yang selanjutnya, ada tujuh… tiga belas…

Yang terbanyak, karena tujuh ditambah tigabelas yang Sungmin tahu adalah duapuluh, jadi dihitungan komando menunjuk angka dua puluh akhirnya Sungmin mendapati kertas Kyuhyun dihadapannya. Karena ia sempat melirik nama 'Cho Kyuhyun' tertulis disalah satu sudut kertas dengan aksen tulisan yang khas sekali. Sungmin sampai hafal.

Ia sempat bepikir beberapa detik untuk menuliskan sesuatu. Setelah selesai menuliskan kata 'bersinar' pada gambar pena telunjuk Kyuhyun, Guru Lee memberi komando yang terakhir. Membuat Sungmin merelakan kertas milik Kyuhyun bergeser. Dan didepannya kini sudah ada kertas miliknya. Ia lagi-lagi mendapati kalimat ini. Bukan lagi sindiran, atau perkataan langsung, atau spekulasi, atau... yang lain, yang keluar dari mulut orang-orang, tentang... dirinya. Kali ini berupa tulisan tangan langsung dari beberapa teman-teman sekelasnya. Introvert, freak, pemurung, vampire... Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya mendapati kata terakhir itu sampai pada kesimpulan dikepalanya. Dipikir dirinya minum darah apa?!

Tapi kernyitan di keningnya makin menjadi. Melihat sederet kalimat dari tulisan tangan yang ia hafal betul. Tidak hanya karena kalimatnya sangat kontras dengan kata-kata keseluruhan yang mencoreti kertas miliknya. Cho Kyuhyun! Itu tulisan dari tangan indah milik Cho Kyuhyun. Bertuliskan… 'Kau indah, Sungmin. Aku menyukaimu.'

Ini bukan pernyataan cinta kan?

 **.**

Seisi penghuni kelas 3-7 seperti sepakat untuk membuat Lee Kangin supaya mengakhiri jam sosiologi secepat mungkin. Seperti sebuah perjanjian, tigapuluh menit sebelum bel berdentang Guru Lee sudah meninggalkan kelas mereka. Sungmin sedang merogoh-rogoh isi tasnya, mengambil dua novel yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan, hendak dikembalikannya. Karena... ya. Ia berniat untuk mengunjungi ruangan tenang tersebut. Ketua kelas 3-7 sempat mengumumkan bahwa dua jam bahasa jerman –jam setelah sosiologi- kelas mereka diminta ke perpustakaan untuk… yaaa sekedar belajar, karena jam kosong. Dan pasti Sungmin menurut. Dengan beberapa murid teladan lain dikelasnya yang juga menurut. Entah yang lain. Bahkan mereka sudah mendahului Sungmin untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Eunhyuk masih menunggunya yang masih mencari novel-novel yang dipinjamnya.

Eunhyuk tak lagi heran saat lagi-lagi Sungmin langsung melangkah kearah almari dimana kumpulan novel berada. Yang Eunhyuk tahu Sungmin baru saja mengembalikan novelnya. Oh. Sungmin sampai bingung novel mana lagi di alamari ini yang belum ia pinjam lalu ia baca. Ia sampai rela berjinjit dan meloncat-loncat kecil untuk menjangkau almari bagian atas yang sengaja ia hindari. Yang benar saja kalau ia sampai naik bangku hanya untuk mengambilnya! Perpustakaan terlalu indah untuk ia nodai ketenangannya. Well abaikan. Sungmin mendengus. Meminta tolong pada Eunhyuk pun percuma. Karena mereka sama-sama laki-laki yang masuk kategori pendek. Menyebalkan! Lain kali aku akan minum susu stroberi seperti Eunhyuk! Tekad Sungmin, konyol.

"Mengambil ini?" tangan putih yang lebih pucat dari kulit miliknya terulur, meraih novel yang hendak ia raih. "One Night Stand?"

"Kyuhyun_"

"Kau membaca ini, Sungmin?!" dan Sungmin harus berkata jujur bahwa ia melihat mata Kyuhyun bersinar-sinar melihat judul buku yang akhirnya sukses diambilkan oleh Kyuhyun. Masih di tangannya. Dipandanginya lekat-lekat.

"Sudah sampai bab enam_"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun beralih menjadi memandangi Sungmin serius, masih tidak percaya, "Ini buku seks!"

"Memang_"

"Ya Tuhan, Sungmin! Aku kira kau hanya lelaki polos yang manis, ternyata_"

"Jangan memotong ucapanku! Aku belum selesai bicara!" ups. Refleks Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya. "Oke. Maaf."

Dan Sungmin mengambil nafas, membuangnya sejenak, lalu, "Kau tidak bisa menilai keseluruhan isi buku hanya dari melihat judul dan covernya saja, bukan? Sebenarnya aku pun sama, mm... maksudku aku tak akan membaca lagi One Night Stand. Sampai bab dua aku heran mengapa buku seperti ini sampai ada di perpustakaan sebuah high school. Tapi percayalah saat sampai bab pertengahan kau akan mengerti. Ini seperti, mm... bukan seks sebenarnya, hanya penyimpangan-penyimpangan lalu dampaknya seperti… untuk seumuran kita." Satu nafas lagi di ambil, oh! Bahkan Sungmin berbicara dengan satu tarikan nafas kali ini, lagi, "Dan aku tahu laki-laki mesum macam dirimu akan tertarik membacanya saat melihat judulnya. Aku benar?"

"Tidak. Aku tertarik melakukannya denganmu." Kyuhyun tanpa jeda menjawab cepat. "W-WHAT?!"

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku bercanda, Sungmin." Yang Sungmin tahu, selain mesum Kyuhyun juga sangat jahil.

Jika mereka berdua sadar, Eunhyuk sedang memperhatikan keduanya dibalik salah satu lemari. Awalnya pemuda bergusi indah itu tersenyum lebar mendapati kesimpulan yang ada di otaknya kalau ia akan mendapat kue gratis lagi. Namun senyum lebarnya itu perlahan berganti menjadi senyum mesum. Ia sempat terkekah. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk samasekali tak mengetahui percakapan macam apa yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bicarakan, tapi lama-kelamaan ia melihat keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk setelah Kyuhyun mengambil buku lain yang Sungmin minta. Di lantai. Kemudian, yah, mungkin buku itu menarik. Hanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang dapat membaca judulnya. The After Dinner Misteries. Membicarakan novel itu, atau mungkin pesanan Kyuhyun yang lain pada Sungmin membuat keduanya tak sadar bahwa paha mereka saling bertumpang-tindih. Hah. Eunhyuk yang mesum harus sedikit kecewa bahwa Kyuhyun tidak sampai memangku Sungmin. Tak apa. baru permulaan, dan permulaan yang bagus. Pikirnya. Lalu melenggang pergi mengisi perut karetnya, mungkin dengan seporsi spaghetti ia dapat menunggu Sungmin hingga menyusulnya ke kantin.

"Butler. Ini seperti Kuroshitsuji. Aku sudah menonton animenya."

Bahkan aku sudah nonton versi musikalnya, Kyuhyun. Sampai yang ketiga. Aku suka Sebastian."

"Kau suka yang berbau iblis? Mm…Darah?" Kyuhyun teringat saat Sungmin membawa novel bersampul seorang gadis yang membawa pisau berlumuran darah.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun. Selain novel, melalui film juga. Mungkin kau bisa main kerumahku. Kita bisa nonton Identity. Atau melakukan hal lain yang menyenangkan."

"Penawaran di terima. Aku mau main game dulu. Kau perilah mengisi perut. Aku tahu kau belum sarapan."

Iphone 6 milik Kyuhyun ia keluarkan. Lalu ia membuka line. "Kau punya line, kan? Mau main get rich denganku." Akhirnya ia kalah kalau soal game. Mengajak Sungmin.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengoleksi sticker." Dan Sungmin beranjak. Menenteng The After Dinner Misteries karya Higashigawa Tokuya yang hendak dipinjamnya.

"Bye. Sungmin. Nanti kita kerumahmu bersama."

 **.**

"Selamat datang dirumahku." Sungmin mempersilahkan Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya. Setelah memastikan lelaki tinggi itu masuk, Sungmin menutup pintu lalu melepas sepatunya, menaruhnya di rak, kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga kayu di sebelah kanan ruang tamu. Dan itu semua diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengekorinya dibelakang.

"Ryeowook tidak di rumah, Min?" Kyuhyun bertanya saat melihat rumah Sungmin yang sepi. "Les biola."

"Oh." dan ya, jawaban singkatnya cukup dimengerti Kyuhyun. Kamar Sungmin berada disebelah ujung paling kanan setelah menaiki tangga. Jika dilihat, pintu kamar yang berwarna cokelat klimis itu justru terlihat seperti gudang karena letaknya yang terpencil dan gelap, padahal pintu disebelah kamar Sungmin itulah yang merupakan gudang.

"Sesuai dengan gayamu, Min." Kyuhyun berkomentar sesaat setelah memasuki kamar Sungmin. Ia dapat melihat single ranjang dengan sprei putih yang tidak kelihatan empuk namun nyaman, meja kecil yang merupakan meja belajar Sungmin yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa buku, lemari pakaian kecil, lalu lemari koleksi buku milik Sungmin... perfecto! khas Sungmin sekali. Seluruh perabotannya terbuat dari kayu, hingga lantainya. Cahaya diruangan ini temaram karena Sungmin tak menyalakan lampu, juga tak ada jendela disini, hanya ada fentilasi udara yang tidak sepenuhnya membantu memancarkan sirkulasi udara dengan baik.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Bibiku mengertiku dengan baik, jadi dia membuatkanku kamar khusus dengan menyulap gudang menjadi kamarku. Kau tahu pintu disebelah kamarku tadi? Disitulah gudang itu sekarang. Percayalah, keadaannya jauh lebih baik dari ruangan ini. Tapi aku berusaha keras membuat kamar ini terasa nyaman untuk kutinggali."

"Yah... Aku merasakannya, serius. Ini nyaman. Dan dingin sekali." komentar Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ia sempat melongo menangkap kalimat Sungmin tadi. Salah satu yang Kyuhyun suka dari Sungmin, ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya terinjak walaupun ia sudah diinjak.

"Well, Kyuhyun. Anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri. Aku mau mandi." Sungmin akhirnya berjalan keluar dengan handuk yang tersampir di pundak kanannya. Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun bersikap seperti yang ia ucapkan, kamar ini nyaman dan ia harus menyamankan diri. Sembari menunggu Sungmin yang tengah mandi di lantai bawah karena kamar mandi di rumah ini hanya ada satu di dekat dapur, Kyuhyun memilah-milah jajaran buku koleksi milik Sungmin untuk membunuh waktunya.

"Da Vinci Code... Inferno… Digital Fortress… Sungmin penggemar karya milik Dan Brown ternyata." Gumam Kyuhyun. "Dan apa ini? The Janus Pope? Aku tak menyangka Sungmin membaca ini." Kyuhyun menyengir melihat sampul koleksi buku Sungmin karya George Marton dengan cover wanita cantik berbaju merah terang yang seksi tengah berbaring seduktif dengan nuansa gothic dibelakangnya. Tak disangka Sungmin mesum juga, pikir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak tahu isi novel tersebut berbanding jauh dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengambil The Vanished Man karya Jeffrey Deaver. Novel yang bercerita tentang pembunuh yang menghilang tiba-tiba di lokasi kejadian saat dua polisi telah mengepungnya di ruang kelas musik itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tenggelam membacanya dengan berbaring di ranjang milik Sungmin. Sebelumnya ia sempat menyalakan lampu di atas meja.

Saat Kyuhyun sampai membaca hingga bab lima, Sungmin kembali. "Kenapa mandi di siang hari seperti ini? Cuacanya cukup panas." Kyuhyun meletakkan bukunya lalu memposisikan dirinya duduk. Ia memperhatikan Sungmin yang masih bertelanjang dada tengah mencari kaus dilemari.

"Seperti yang kau katakan, cuacanya cukup panas." Dua jari Sungmin menjentik. Ia tengah memasukan tangannya pada salah satu lubang kaus abu-abu yang dipilihnya sebelum teriakan keras dari lantai bawah membuat keduanya menoleh.

"SUNGMIIIINNNN!"

"Ada yang datang." Kyuhyun berbisik. Sunyi yang tadinya hanya diisi dengan percakapan kecil antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini menjadi suara gaduh dengan derap langkah seseorang yang menaiki tangga dengan keras. Dan Sungmin kelihatannya tidak peduli.

BRAK!

Keduanya berjengit kecil saat pintu kamar Sungmin dibuka secara tiba-tiba hingga membentur dinding dibelakangnya, menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Seorang wanita berusia sekitar empat puluhan dengan make-up tebal terlihat emosi. Nafasnya naik turun. Rambutnya yang dikeriting dan di cat merah berkibar-kibar. Dahi serta lehernya berkeringat, sepertinya ia tergesa-gesa kemari.

"Bocah sialan! Mengapa kau mematikan seluruh lampu di rumah ini, hah? Sudah kubilang berulangkali jangan menularkan hawa kelammu di rumahku! Masih untung aku membiarkanmu tinggal di gudang dan mengambilmu seperti kucing jalanan, kalau tidak kau pasti sudah membusuk lalu mati menyusul kedua orangtuamu_"

"BIBI!" Kyuhyun menyelanya. Menyela serentetan kalimat makian dari seorang wanita yang ia tahu sebagai bibi Sungmin, yang tak lain Ibu Ryeowook. Sungmin sepupu Ryeowook, teman satu klubnya di klub musik. Melihat tubuh Sungmin yang terdiam dan menunduk, Kyuhyun berani menyela bibi Kim dengan teriakan menghardik. Bibi Kim mendelik. Ia baru tersadar ada oranglain selain Sungmin disini. Lalu ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun dengan pandangan meneliti.

"Dia Kyuhyun, teman Ryeowook di klub musik." Sungmin yang mengerti berkata cepat. Nada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya terdengar pelan dan berat, namun siapapun yang mendengarnya setuju bahwa Sungmin sedang menahan emosinya. Dingin sekali.

 **.**

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa bibi Kim akan begitu berbeda_ setidaknya hanya kepadanya. Ia sudah melihat bagaimana bibi Kim mencela Sungmin dihadapannya langsung. Namun setelah Kyuhyun menunjukan eksistensinya, dan Sungmin yang mengatakan bahwa ia teman Ryeowook, bibi Kim menjadi begitu baik padanya. Lalu bagaimana jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia lebih cocok disebut teman Sungmin karena nyatanya ia sedang bersama Sungmin sekarang di kamarnya?

Bibi Kim langsung memintanya turun ke dapur yang merangkap menjadi ruang makan, hendak membuatkannya black pepper beef sebagai makan siangnya kali ini. Mau tak mau mengajak Sungmin, meski bibi Kim terlihat enggan. Kyuhyun menurut saja karena bibi Kim mengatakan dengan hot plate, seperti menu yang biasa ia pesan di cafe mini dekat starbuck di daerah Insadong yang sering ia kunjungi sekedar untuk menikmati Americano bersama Donghae. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk menunggu di meja makan, menunggu bibi Kim yang memunggungi keduanya menghadap counter dapur. Menolak bantuan, namun sebagai imbalannya bibi Kim terus saja mengajaknya mengobrol, tanpa Sungmin, mengabaikan tangan kanannya yang memegang pisau dapur hendak memotong buncis, bibi Kim sudah ahli. Terus saja semua obrolan yang dibuka bibi Kim tentang Ryeowook. Apakah mereka satu kelas... Bagaimana dia di klub musik... Lalu memekik bahagia saat Kyuhyun mengatakan dia bernyanyi. Membayangkan anaknya, Ryeowook memainkan biola mengiringi pemuda tampan bersuara bass ini menyanyi, pasti sangat romantis, pikirnya. Romantis dari mananya?! Bahkan Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun bernyanyi dengan permainan biola Ryeowook sebagai pengiringnya, karena hanya suara tenor dan tinggi Yesung yang lebih cocok mengiringi suara melengking biola milik Ryeowook, seperti suara asli dari pita suara milik penggeseknya. Dan bibi Kim tentu saja tidak tahu bahwa Ryeowook itu kekasih Yesung!

Oh well. Kyuhyun jadi tidak leluasa mengajak Sungmin yang duduk didepannya untuk mengobrol. Dan ia malas meladeni obrolan bibi Kim yang seperti menjodohkannya dengan Ryeowook hanya karena dirinya terlalu tampan. Mata Kyuhyun mulai memutari berbagai arah kemudian memperhatikan tangan bibi Kim yang menarik perhatiannya. Menatap horror lalu berkata demikian horror pula bagi Sungmin, kemungkinan, "Ryeowook sudah punya kekasih. Yesung hyung. Suara dan permainan keduanya cocok. Dan untukku... Permainan piano Sungminlah yang cocok, juga permainan gitarnya. Harusnya kami juga jadi sepasanya kekasih." sebenarnya Kyuhyun hendak melanjutkan 'mengapa bibi tidak memberi les untuk Sungmin seperti halnya Ryeowook?' namun ia urungkan. Malah ia jadi mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Sungmin tersedak, kemudian berdehem kecil.

"Kyuhyun tidak suka sayuran." sela Sungmin berkata. Sungmin masih belum lupa tatapan horror Kyuhyun tadi.

"O-oh." itu bibi Kim. Hendak melanjutkan untuk berkata-kata namun bibi Kim tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Tidak terlalu menyadari akan kalimat terakhir yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Ryeowook, anak kesayangannya itu tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang Yesung. Dan suara melengking Ryewook dari pintu depan menyelamatkannya. "Aku pulang! Eh, Kyuhyun, kau kemari?"

Dan setelahnya mereka bertiga berkumpul di ruang makan, dengan bibi Kim yang selesai dengan masakan makan siangnya. Kyuhyun bersyukur tidak ada sayuran di atas hot platenya. Tigabelas detik kemudian ia menyernyit, "Mana untuk Sungmin?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Kyuhyun? Sungmin hyung mempunyai jadwal makan yang berbeda, mm... jadwal tidurnya juga." Ryeowook langsung saja menjawabnya sambil mengunyah bawang bombai dalam bumbu daging miliknya, itu lezat. Lalu ia mengunyah nugget karena ia meminta teriyaki pada ibunya, khusus.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin mencari kepastian. Sungmin sempat mengangkat alis, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi kekamarnya dengan cepat tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sepeninggal Sungmin, Ryeowook mendadak suram. Apa dia berkata hal yang salah pada Kyuhyun tentang Sungmin? Jadi ia memutuskan untuk beranjak keluar. Beralasan bertemu Yesung hyung katanya. Mengabaikan tatapan ibunya yang seperti menuntut penjelasan siapa itu Yesung. Ryeowook hanya menyengir. Mengecup singkat pipi ibunya, kemudian pergi. Bibi Kim mendesis, menyalahkan Sungmin. Sudah tidak tahan lagi. Setelah memastikan Ryeowook sudah keluar, bibi Kim tergesa menghampiri Sungmin dikamarnya. Kyuhyun buru-buru memasukan beberapa potongan daging sekaligus lalu berlari menyusul bibi Kim.

"Sungmin. Cepat turun dan makan. Temani Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun sampai di ambang pintu, bibi Kim membelakanginya sedang berkacak pinggang. Berpikir, cepat sekali bibi Kim menaiki tangga dan sampai dikamar Sungmin. Dirinya saja kelelahan dan hampir tersedak karena mengunyah daging sambil berlari. Kemudian ia melongok, yang akhirnya mendapati Sungmin sedang berjongkok disamping ranjangnya. Sedang mengaduk sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun menyernyit_ wadah cat?

Sungmin menyahut, tentu saja tanpa menolehkan kepala pada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikannya, "Aku mau men-cat ulang dinding kamarku." Katanya.

"Bocah sialan! Kau sudah merusak makan siang! Aku sudah… argh! Aku sudah tak tahan lagi menampungmu. Menampung orang gila macam dirimu yang tak menyadari bahwa kau telah membunuh kedua orangtuamu sendiri!"

Sepertinya bibi Kim sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia mengucapkan hal yang tak semestinya ia katakan dihadapan Sungmin. Memiliki riwayat gangguan depresif selain membuat Sungmin selalu murung dan menyendiri, ia bahkan lupa bahwa ia sendiri yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya, hanya karena mereka mengatakan bahwa ia anak yang pemurung lalu hendak membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk pengobatan. "Apa?! kau marah? Kau marah karena aku mengatakan itu? Kau marah karena_ ARRRHH!"

BRUAGH! BRUAGH!

Sungmin tak lupa bahwa Kyuhyun masih di ambang pintu. Tak lupa kalau Kyuhyun dapat melihat semuanya saat ia mengayunkan wadah cat yang masih penuh. Berulang kali. Padahal ia sempat menutupnya kembali, mungkin karena ayunannya ia layangkan pada wajah bibi Kim yang saat ini sudah rusak separuh terlalu keras karena ia terlalu bersemangat, atau mungkin karena emosi, jadi cat berwarna merah yang ia pilih jadi berhamburan kemana-mana. Mengotori lantai kamarnya. Bercampur dengan darah bibi Kim sendiri. Sungmin belum puas. Ia beralih menyambar pisau dapur yang diambilnya setelah bibi Kim selesai memotong wortel tadi kemudian menusukkannya pada kepala bibi Kim hingga otaknya terlihat. Matanya hampir terbalik, juga mengeluarkan darah.

Cat merah bersama dengan darah menggenang dimana-mana. Sungmin masih merasakan euforia yang menyenangkan. Tubuhnya sampai gemetar saking senangnya. Napasnya masih naik-turun. Lalu ia melirik Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku dan tak berbuat apapun, "Tadi aku mengatakan kalau kita bisa melakukan hal lain yang menyenangkan kan, Kyuhyun? Sekarang bantu aku men-cat ulang dinding kamarku dengan darah ini."

Sungmin mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

Kyuhyun menyukai apapun yang ada pada diri Sungmin. Berada didekatnya sedekat ini membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Lalu sekarang, melihat Sungmin berlari-lari kecil, tertawa riang, dan melambai-lambai senang kearahnya membuatnya merasakan surga yang sesungguhnya. Meski lambaian tangan Sungmin membuat kemeja seragamnya kotor terciprat darah, itu tak apa. Tidak apa-apa, bukan masalah besar. Karena ia merasa beruntung menjadi satu-satunya orang yang melihat sisi putih milik Sungmin. Orang-orang disekitarnya tak seberuntung dirinya yang hanya melihat Sungmin sebagai pribadi yang pemurung dan gelap. Hitam, mereka menyebutnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kemari. Basahi telapak tanganmu pada cat itu lalu tempelkan pada dinding. Seperti ini." Sungmin terkikik senang. Dan pemandangan mengerikan dimana ia melihat Sungmin berulangkali mengumpulkan darah sebagai cat mainannya justru terlihat manis. "Ugh, aku lebih suka cat yang alami ini." Sungmin menunjuk darah bibi Kim. "Ayo, Kyuhyun-ah. Ini menyenangkan."

Bukan Sungmin, seringai Kyuhyun lah yang terlihat, "Aku akan bermain dengan cat mainanmu itu jika kau mau jadi kekasihku." Dan Sungmin tertawa senang sembari mengusap-usapkan tangannya yang kotor pada dinding yang sudah kotor, makin berlumuran darah, juga cat berwarna merah.

"Penawaran diterima."

 **END.**


End file.
